Irken Gone Mad
by The Unforgiven
Summary: This is a story of an Irken Hell bent on murdering Tallest Purple. With the permission of Invader Val it has 'Val'(The exact same from 'Tables Have Turned'). RR plz...rated for violence and Lang. oh yes THANKS VAL!
1. Horrid Memories

Okay this is a fan fiction, that is a bit weird. Invader Val said it was okay I used her character "Val" in it...and use a part of her story (kind of) about Val and Purple being friends, In the Academy.…Thanks!!!

Ch 1 Horrid memories 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Val and Purple sat talking of old times. When an old friend of Val came to pass in their stories. 

"You remember that friend of mine, Crysta?" Val said taking a sip of an Irken soft drink. Purple shudder a little. "Yes. She tried to kill me." He said dropping a nacho. "Oh, yeah…Purple…I'm sorry." Val said putting her hand on Purples. "For what?" He asked. "For brining _her_ up. You know she was only jealous of you." Val said not trying to make things worse. "Why? I never understood it!" Purple said throwing his arms in the air. "Because I was her only friend. And she felt you were taking me away." Val said "But. Don't worry about her Pur. she strapped in a very snug straight jacket, AND to a bored in a padded room on the OTHER side of Irk." Val said trying to re-ashore him. "But dose that stop her? And do you know she is so tightly held? If se ever got out it wouldn't take her much to come here." Purple said with a stroke of fear shot into his eyes. "she was the last time I visited her. Even then she wasn't with it enough to know her one name from how medicated they had her. And they have her so bound because you are a Tallest. You have NOTHING to worry about! 'sides she probably forgot about it from her meds." Val said. She got a bit worried when Purple got a look in his eyes. A look mixed with hate fear and evil ness. "maybe your right val. BUT! I'll make sure of it. That she won't kill me!" He said. "how?" Val asked concerned for her one time bestest friend. "I AM one of the Almighty! I can have her put to death!!!!" He said jumping from his chair and heading for the transmission screen. But it rang before he could do anything. 

"SIR!" a Irken soldier yelled.

"Yes?" Purple asked wanting to hang this up for his other 'more important call' 

"Sir, I'm sorry. But she escaped! Crysta. The Irken…" 

"SHUT-UP! HOW!?!" Purple screamed cutting off the soldier.

"She is quite the escape artist, sir. But there is something you should know." the soldier said looking a little concerned

"what?" Purple said squinting an eye. 

"Yesterday. In her therapy she swore to kill you." he said lowering his head and dropping his antenna. 

"What?" Purple said in a gasp, and looked at Val who looked scarred. "Cover Irk LOOK FOR HER! WHEN YOU FIND HER TORTURE HER! Until she's dead." Purple burst out from sheer anger.

"Yes Sir!" The soldier said "Sir they want you to go into hiding." The he said 

"No. I'm protected enough here." Purple replied. And the screen went black.

You see Crysta and Val were indeed best friends in Assassin Training…Here is the story.

The first day of training….

Crysta was already hated by most of her classmates because of her kindness. But Val felt sorry for her and walked up to the tearing girl.

Crysta had dark blue eyes, bright and hopeful, but now full of tears. Her antennas curled happily, but lay flat in her sadness.. 

"Hello." Val said. Crysta lifted her head a bit. 

"Hi." She said worried that this would be another episode as the others. An Irken child walks up says hi and pretends to be friendly, then making fun of her. 

"What's your name? I'm Val" Val said cheerfully

"Crysta."

"So, uh. You alright? The others seemed pretty mean." Val said trying to make friends

"I'm fine. Thanks" Crysta replied getting up from the ground. With a forced smile. 

~Crysta and Val's friendship grew over many yrs. But one day Val met someone.~

Crysta walked up to Val who seemed really happy.

"Hey. Why so happy Val?" Crysta asked 

"I met a guy." Val replied with a smile.

Crysta was little happy for her. "Great!" She said half-heartedly. 

"His name is Purple." Val continued ignoring Crysta's lax reply. "We are just friends right now but I hope we become something more." Val said in a dreaming sigh. Crysta looked at her like she was nuts. But she soon supported her friend. 

Val and Purple's Relationship grew strongly, soon leaving Crysta completely in the background. Soon Val only came to her for help when her and Purple fought. This cut Crysta deeply feeling it was her fault. Some how she felt she destroyed her and Val's friendship. After a binge of suicide, she started blaming it all on Purple. She plotted how she'd kill him. 

Val ran up to Crysta 5yrs later. "CRYSTA!! Purple was announced Almighty Tallest! With this guy named Red. There is going to be a ceremony to initiate them! Are you going?" 

"No." Crysta replied coldly.

"Why!? You have to! All Irkens are required to!" Val yelled very pissed and hurt. 

Crysta turned to walk and started to walk away. "I have plans." She said ignoring everything else Val yelled. She knew that THAT night would be the night. When she would kill purple.

At the Initiations Crysta sat at the side of the stage with a primitive dagger in her coat. She sat patiently until the time was just right. When it was, she jumped up and ran towards Purple pulling out the dagger and stabbed him in the abdomen, he bent over in pain and she pushed him of her blade. But before she turned or anyone else really knew what was going on, Val took the leg of her chair and bashed Crysta in the back of the head. Crysta fell unconscious into the blood that now covered the stage. Val then fell to her knees between her two closest friends. Medical Irkens rushed up to help Purple others ran to Crysta and tied her. 

Weeks later Purple was stable in the ICU ward of a Irken hospital. Val decided to visit Crysta who was just transferred to a Max Security asylum the day before. 

"Crysta?" Val whispered to her heavily drugged friend, who was barely awake. She opened her eyes slightly and tried to turn her head to look at Val, but it was strapped to the table she was chained to. Val looked at Crysta's eyes, they have changed, they were now black and full of hate. Her antennas straight and broken, they havent stood in years, much less happily. Val never realized it before. But now she remembered through the yrs Crysta has gotten colder and sadder.

"Crys. Why? You knew I was happy with him. Why would you even use your skills on him!?" Val said a tear ran down her cheek. 

"Is 'e dead?" Crysta said weakly. 

"No. He's fine. You failed." Val said degradingly.

"Then…Why are you so upset?" Crysta replied, closing her eyes.

"It's just the thought of you doing such a thing! I thought you were my friend!" Val said firmly, angrily.

"And I thought you were mine." Crysta said passing out.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Val screamed. An orderly snatched her arm. "She's out. She can't hear you." He said pulling Val from Crysta's side. 

"Can I come back?" Val asked looking at her once friend from the doorway. The orderly shook his head. "'fraid not. No visitors for this one." He said slamming and bolting the cell door. Leaving Crysta strapped and chained in a windowless cell, safe from the Irken society. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~

So what do you think? Review! Tell me if I should continue this story.


	2. Nine Dead

Ch2 Nine Dead

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A figure, drenched with the blood of others, stood in front of a guard. 

"You…" The guard growled at the dark figure, who didn't speak, but only flung an Irken's arm into the only light of the room. It grew black, dark. The guard pulled out a ray gun , shot and missed the shadow. 

He herd a window shatter. He sighed almost relieved thinking it had left. 

But he felt a hand creep across his forehead, and glass to his throat. With one movement blood ran freely from his neck, drenching the other's hand and his uniform. 

He was dropped to the floor still gasping for air. 

The killer rustled threw a cupboard, Finally finding a old primitive like dagger. "I've missed this thing. Coulda used it the latest ones." A female voice run out into the darkness with a sigh. The Irken made their way back over to the corpse, who was still barely alive. 

They cut him down the front ripping out his most essential organs sprawling them on the floor into a weird design, of no significance. 

Then took the corpse's blood and printed a "P" on the wall, his head pointed towards. 

Then taking the dagger carving a "P" into the forehead. 

"Ahh, so many dead, and I am only after one." growled the killer. They thought how many were dead by now…

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~

"VAL! ANOTHER ONE!" A soldier cried running to Val. She sat in alone in a room full of controls, and lights flashed. But the lights were off. 

"What!?" She said in surprise. 

"Ma'am another went down, this time a "P" was carved in his head." 

Val has sent soldier's and guards out to find and capture Crysta, behind Purple's back. She was worried for him, and Crysta. She was being pulled in 2 directions. Each dead Irken elite had a letter carved in their head.

"How many is it now? 9?" she asked now standing. 

"Yes. All mutilated in the same fashion. Val, the letters in order of victims T-A-M-L-I-H-Y-G-P…"  
"What?" Val looked at the soldier. 

"It's a puzzle. If they are arranged they read 'ALMIGHTY P'. If it's Crysta she's already half way hear, If this is were your sure she's headed." 

"Damn it! Yes I'm sure! It's only been 3 weeks." Val said losing herself in thought. 'How is she getting here so quickly.' she thought sliding back into the chair. "How many more Crysta? How many before you've had your fill? Only until you get Purple?" Val said to herself the soldier stood quietly awaiting her order. Val started to wish she hadn't sent any one. Just to have her come straight to Purple and have a trap set for when she arrived.

"THAT'S IT!!" She yelled. The soldier jump at her sudden outburst. 

"Yes?" he said.

"Tell elites to just keep there eye's peeled for her. There is no way they'll kill her if they attack. From what it seems they only one's that have died are the ones who attacked right?" She said, the soldier nodded. "Then get everyone here ready, she'll be coming soon. When she gets here attack her! But don't kill her. That's up to Purple.' 

"Oh a trap then?" 

Val nodded.

"Yes ma'am!!" the soldier said in a salute and ran off to form this trap. 

Val sat back down and thought what Purple might want to do if Crysta was indeed caught. She also wondered how the hell Crysta got loose from her bounds that held her for so many years. She almost looked forward to seeing her friend. She knew Crysta wouldn't look the same. Probably severely skinny, looking like death was at her door.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Okay there is ch2 I hope you like it, too. I'm sorry If it didn't make much sense. It's a bit early for this…


	3. Denial

Ch 3 Denial 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Val's boots echoed down the hall as she hurried back to her room with the 'latest' on Crysta. She opened the door and noticed a shadow. And a light switched on. Val gasped

"Oh Purple, it's just you…" She took a close look at Purple's face. "What's wrong?"

He didn't say a word but shoved a pile of papers into Val's chest she looked at them…they were her notes.

"Purple.." 

"Shut up! This can't be happening!"

"What?" 

"Those letters!"  
"Purple…yes…I'm sorry."

"Why is it only elites dying?!? It can't be Crysta!"

"Purple...I…I'm sorry. But I was sending elites to stop her."  
"IT'S NOT HER!!!"

"Yes it is! I'm sure of it."  
"How so? How are you so sure!?" 

"Look" Val handed him the latest killings to him. 2 more were brutally mutilated. This time the forehead read "R" and "U" Purple's eyes widened. He shook his head in disbelief. 

"Wait. I know! It's someone else…just trying to scare me!"

Val raised an unseen eyebrow at him…

"WHAT!?!" He yelled realizing e was being silly. He still didn't believe it. Purple then lowered himself into Val's short desk chair and buried his face in his arms. Val walked over to him hugging him.

"Hey, don't worry. I have set up a trap." She said reassuringly.

"A trap? What kind? HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU CATCH HER!?!? If it really is her…" Purple raised his head in looked into Val's eyes.

"Well. We'll wait."  
"Wait? Why? The elites will kill her!"

"No…Purple the ones dead attacked her. They didn't have a chance."

"How is she so…powerful?" He asked…still finding it all to hard to embrace.

"Purple…She's…Insane." Val chocked out. She never wanted to admit it. She still had feelings for her old friend. She didn't want to see her hurt, or killed. But what ever had to be done to keep her love safe, then so be it.

"Val, I still don't understand what her sanity has anything to do with it. But what's this plan?" Purple said breaking the silence.

"Well…Stop sending Elites to capture her. Just let her come to us. Get all the protection here. And once she gets here. We'll restrain her. And see why she did this…and…"  
"Make her rot on that table only bound TIGHTER!" Purple said hoisting himself to his feet.

"Uhh…Yeah." Val said somberly looking at purple who seemed beside him self with joy but she forced a smile…'strange' she thought.

"I'll make sure she's tortured! Sever pain until she can't take anymore and DIES!!!" he said with a grin running from one antenna to the other.

'now I get it…oh no…' Val thought…all emotion ran from her face.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Some were close by, Crysta sat secluded under a pile of old ships and ruble. 

"Fuck." She said in a raspy unused voice, cleaning off her dagger. She looked at her reflection through the blood. She hadn't eaten for weeks or slept for even longer. She couldn't come out of hiding just yet. She was close enough to strike tomorrow. But would she be ready? She stared deep off into a deeper space and lost herself in her thoughts. She avoided sleep at all costs, she'd be to vulnerable if she did. She ignored her aching gut. And smiled spread at the thought of her plan. She just knew it would be perfect. It may get her killed and what not but he would be dead too. Maybe even Val. She just wanted both of them dead at this point. All passion for a friendship had long since passed. She had forgotten 'happiness'. She only remembered pain. She had been drugged for so long, she was surprised that she was even able to escape . It felt great to be aware of what went on around her. The consciousness was so real, but different. She broke from her current sedated state and slid her dagger back into its sheath and stared out a peep whole at the stars. She had forgotten the beauty. She really was tired of being so alone.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Well there's chapter 3...tell me what you think…I'm actually thinking about quitting this story…No one seems to like it…


	4. A Grand Day Out With Crysta

Ch 4 A Grand Day out, With Crysta

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The next day Crysta couldn't bare her hunger any longer. She knew if she didn't eat soon she would die. She came out of hiding and went into a dinner. She sat at a lonely table in the corner. She ate when a Irken male walked in with some friends. He looked at her and smiled. Then went to his own table and ate. Crysta watched him through her meal. She finished and left not paying the bill. The man followed her out. 

"Hey Babe." He said smoothly to her. Crysta turned to face him

"What did you say?" Crysta growled. 

"heh…so babe wanna go out with me sometime?"

Crysta lowered an eye. 'What the Fuck is this guy doing? Is he really this stupid?' She thought. She turned and continued on her way. She was kind of surprised that the Café manage hasn't chased her…Irk has changed.

"Hey babe, where ya goin'?" he said as she slowly walked away. "Baby, I got your number and its a lucky 7" the guy said as he pointed to himself with a acword smile. "I know your type; you like to play hard to get, but I know your game babe. Why dont'chya come over to my place and we can talk about it."

Crysta stopped annoyed of this ass. She turned quickly and faced him. He stopped right in front of her. She looked at him as if she was willing.

"alright. I knew you'd come to me babe." he said smiling wrapping his arms around her. "By the way what's your name?" he asked.

Crysta plunged her dagger deep into his belly, "Crysta." She said dropping him to the ground. She looked at him in the dirt tearing and wheezing. She smirked at him and bent down slicing his throat. She decided she could put his blood to better use. She pulled out a small hospital vile and filled it full with blood a smirk on her lips. Then walked away with the vile grasped tightly in her hand. 

She went back to her hiding place and decided to write her dear friend…Val.

…………………………….

__

Dear Val,   
Dear, dear Val...how have you been these past few years? I know how I've been...locked away in a drug induced prison. There were times I thought you were with me my dear friend...but then the drugs also made me think I was bathing in Purple's blood.   
  
Did you find my presents? Weren't they beautiful? Little works of art all of them...but my masterpiece is yet to come. You'll critique my work of course? You always were truthful with me, my dear, dear friend.   
  
Heh...maybe I should enclose a drawing of what I plan to do. Ahh...I see my 'ink-well' is starting to dry so I'll make this brief.   
  
I'm coming for a visit soon my dear friend...I can't wait to see you again.   
Luv your Dear friend,   
Crysta 

………………………….

When Crysta finished she folded her letter in a familiar fashion. One her and Val used when the would write childish notes to and fro, in school. 

Crysta waited until after midnight to come out of hiding with the letter. She ran down the lonely streets her shadow fled along beside her. 

Soon she reached the Tallest's Citadel. Guards were sleeping 'thought that was fiction…guards always sleep when…ah well." Crysta thought entering. She found Val's bedroom on the 3rd floor. 'Living quarters I guess…nice' Crysta thought creeping up to Val, who was fast asleep. She laid the letter on Val's night stand. Crysta watched her old friend for moments thinking of old slumber parties and what not. Crysta soon got tired of watching Val and walked out slowly.

She walked slowly down the hall she came to Purple's Door. Crysta opened it slowly, he was also asleep 'what they have nothing better to do at night?' Crysta thought. Keep in mind she hates sleep. 

She walked up to purples bed side and watched him hatefully. "Soon" she whispered to him. She wasn't ready to deal with him yet, not tonight. He Stirred and opened his eyes. Crysta stead fast, wanting to make sure he knew. Of what she would never be sure of. 

It took Purple's eyes to adjust to the shadowy figure. He still couldn't tell it was her. He switched on a lamp, the light hit her face coarsely. The shadows mad her glare even more unforgiving. When purple realized it was her he yelled "WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?!" A cruel smirk graced her lips. "I'm not going to kill you Purple…Not tonight." She said in a sickenly sweet tone. 

Crysta herd guards running up the corridor. She grabbed one of purple's chairs and through it out the window. She looked down. 'long jump.' she thought. A couple guards came through the door Val followed looking very pissed with a ray-gun. She knew what was going on when she herd the fear in Purple's voice. That it wasn't another one of his delusional dreams. Crysta saw her and narrowed her eyes…then jumped. She landed hard on the pavement, she got up the guards shot at her. Val was shooting too 'What the FUCK!VAL?!' screamed though Crysta's head. One of Val's lasers pierced her side her blood sucked it in as she ran from the citadel managing to get out of firing range with only a few slices. But Val's shot hurt more, just that it _WAS _Val's shot.

"FUCK!" She screamed running past her hide away. They saw her, she knew they'd look for her over turning every pebble until they found her. She ran as fast as her legs would permit. 

~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

There is Ch 4. I hope you ppl liked it. Review plz good or bad. I'm really starting to debate if I should just stop writing this, I gotta know if any one likes it. Peace (No Peace!). 


	5. The Search Is On

Ch5 The Search Is On

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Val stood watching Crysta run into the distance. She then turned to purple. Who then sent the guards from the room. Val stood in front of Purple facing him. Purple was sitting on his bed feet on the floor a bit shaken…  
"Are you okay Pur?" Val asked kneeling resting a hand on his Knee. He seemed unsure Eased that she was there by him. Purple slowly nodded. 

"What did she say?" Val asked looking into his eyes. Searching.

Purple sighed…"Nothing I could really make out, She only whispered but I think she said 'I'm not going to kill you Purple'" he paused…"'Not tonight'" He finished fear risen in his face. 

"Don't Worry! I Hit her!" Val reassured him. Mixed feelings tugged at her heart. But a growing hate for Crysta aroused as well. 

"Go on to bed Val. I'll be okay…alright?" Purple sighed out breaking Val's thought. Val stood, "If you're sure…alright…G'night Purple." She turned and walked away hearing a quiet "night" from Purple before his light went out, she shut the door behind her and headed down the hall back to her room. 

Val sat on the edge of her bed thinking. Then she noticed Crysta's letter. She picked it up and read it. Stunned she dropped the blood scribbled letter to the floor. She felt as if she was being ripped in two. "fuck." she cringed. She stands and passes around he room. 'What the hell? She thinks I'm her friend? I am but, NO! I can't be! She's going to try and kill Purple. She wouldn't get caught she's to sharp, and she knows it, Damn!.' Val stopped surprised when there was a knock on her door. 

"Yeah?" she called. "Hey Val, It's Red. Can I come in?" Red said through the door. Val thought…"Uh… Yeah sure." she answered. Red walked in. He looked…worried. "What's going on here? What happened?" He asked. "Crysta…" Val started. But Red knew as soon as she said that. "Fuck. Purple okay?" "Yes he's fine… can I be… alone?" Red's went from worried to almost hurt. "Yeah… sure. See you in the morning." Val nodded and watched the door close behind Red. Val was alone once more to ponder her thoughts a bit longer. Maybe an hour of torturing herself. She finally gives up and heads for bed. "We'll get her…" she reassured herself aloud. 'I just hope we don't kill her in the process' she secretly thought laying under the covers. 

An hour or so passed, but to Val seemed like an eternity. She's thus far spent her night tossing in an unsure-ness. "screw it!' she said pushing her self up and getting dressed. "I'm gunna find her myself!" she said grabbing her weapons. She went around the base of the Citadel until she came across a small pool of blood meters from Purples window were her shot mad contact with Crysta's flesh. 

She looked up at the moon, it turned the drops of blood a shimmering black. 'Crysta would think _THIS _is beautiful…" She thought starting to run along the trail of blood, it set a unhappy hard trail. 'what was she doing to her self?' Val thought, looking back a brief second and realizing Crysta would be out of sight by know.' she thought as she looked a second time and the Citadel was out of site. She looked down still running following the relentless trail of Crysta's blood. 

__

Close to day break Val stopped to rest, she had been running for miles. 'how far did you run? Huh Crysta? Were are you? Just…' Val caught her breath then stood ceasing her thoughts and looking onward. She saw a mound of something, not sure what. The now died blood lead to it. She stopped just before it…The blood lead in. 'Keeping well hidden in a pile of rubbish… clever.' Val thought searching for an entrance were the blood disappeared…"here we go" she said in taking in a deep breath and letting it out. She pulled up a flap and entering. She silently let the flat down. 

She looked around trying to get her eyes to adjust to the extreme darkness. As they slowly adjusted Val noticed a gleam on the ceiling and it started to move. She followed. Through a labyrinth of grime with one more turn Val noticed a flicker of light coming from the side. She looked back at the first light as it continued on its way, mad another turn then was gone. 'Strange.' she thought as the yellowish light flicked wildly 'Fire?' she approached ever so slowly and cautiously. 

Val peered at the source of the light, it was fire. Beside it was a mass of black on the floor. It was moving, breathing. 'What the?' Val thought noticing a green hand creep from the pile reaching for a stiletto, grasping it. Val jumped in a fighting position, ready to deal what ever it was, 'Crysta? I hope' she thought watching it stand, it was Irken. Head still covered it lunged at her. But stopped just before the blade impaled a surprised Val. "Val!?" Crysta's voice seem as equally surprised as Val looked. She pulled her hood off her head and let it fall onto her back. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!!!" Crysta spat lowering her Knife. Val looked deep into Crysta's black eyes "Crysta…"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sorry it took me forever for those of you who read this…Bitter suspense. If you like R/R…well if you don't like it Review and tell me ^^

I thank Invader Val SOOO Much for these pics of Crysta she drew for me…TY!!!

Crysta stands- http://www.boomspeed.com/addy/Crysta.jpg

Thanksgiving (LMAO!)- http://www.boomspeed.com/addy/CrystaThanksgiving.jpg


	6. A Cold Reunion

Ch. 6: A cold reunion

"What the fuck?" Crysta growled. She was no longer surprised by the intrusion. She was happy to see her old friend, her lips curled into a weak smile to show. Val squinted her eyes; she could hardly recognize her "Crysta? Is that you?" "Yes, Val.What are you doing?" Crysta asked, talking in a tone she hadn't for years, becoming excited of Val visiting. "I followed you, Crysta." Val started, "I've come to stop you." Val said as-matter-a-factly. Crysta's smiled faded and her eyes narrowed. "What?" Crysta asked in disbelief. "You tried to kill Purple, AGAIN!" Val explained, becoming furious. "No, I was merely watching him sleep." Crysta said, gripping her blade tightly again. "What? Watching him? Why?" Val asked.

"Silly Val! My dear friend I won't kill him. Not until the time is right."

"Crysta! Your insane!" Val yelled. 

"How so? Val, how can you say that?" Crysta said, almost hurt by the words

"You've killed so many!!" 

"The Irken shit? They were nothing!" Crysta Growled. 

"They're our people. It's wrong." 

"They may be your people. But not mine, never mine!"

"What do you mean? Crysta…"

"You weren't locked up for so long! Drugged! Val you don't understand what I've been through what I've felt!"

"I am sorry for all that! I never wanted that for you!" Val yelled her voice chocked.

"You could have at least come to me, when I needed you."

"I wanted to. Believe me. But I wasn't allowed. You tried to kill a tallest!"

"I would have succeeded if I had planed better! If I chose a better time." Crysta said as if she were talking to herself. "So he stopped you. Didn't he?"

"Crysta…" Val said softly. "NO! Shut up! He split us up! It was a plan! All of it."

"No Crysta, he never planed to be attacked."

"Not that, since we met. He pulled us apart."

"No Crys-"

"It's true! When I needed you the most even before we graduated."

"Crysta, It was never him. It was you, you let your hatred and jealousy control you." Val said calming wanting to help her friend. Torn between her love and her past. "Maybe so…" Crysta said gripping her stello and plunging it into Val's stomach. Gaining a scream of pain from her. "But, Val. You let it happen." Crysta sneered. Val pulled out her laser "I'm sorry Crys." she pulled the trigger hitting her friend in the chest. Crysta backed away weezing, "bitch…" she said blood pouring from the wound, and dripping from her mouth. Val stood pulling the blade from her stomach, the wound wasn't serious, 'you didn't want to kill me, did you?' Val thought. Dropping her gun and walking to Crysta, who was now on the ground. Val grabbed the back of Crysta's head turning it so their eyes met. "I'm sorry," Val started. "No, you're not." Crysta spat, pushing Val away with some force, Val fell backwards. When Val got to her feet she met Crysta's angry and hurt gaze. Crysta grabbed her throat; not chocking her pulled her up to her inches from her face. "Crysta, how many? How many more until you've had your fill? Until you stop this madness? It has to stop!" Val asked almost yelling the last part. Crysta didn't answer. "You better get that fixed Val. I'll stay away…for the time being." Crysta said dropping Val. "What? Were are you going?" Val asked, while climbing to her feet. Crysta was headed for the exit. "No were inpaticular," Crysta started. "You'll die with that shot." Val said a hint of concern in her voice. "No, Val I won't. You with you're usual bad shot, missed my heart, almost piercing a lung… that's all" Crysta said barely a whisper, with her head bowed. "I see it now Val. You want me dead. You and your lover. I will stop when I've killed him. Only then. Good-bye my friend" Crysta said and was gone. Val was left confused. "Crysta… I won't let you hurt him." Val said walking out of the hideaway. Painfully making her way back to the citadel, a day and a half walk away.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Well Ch 6 is here and done. Is this the end? Maybe. Please review. 


End file.
